


crowley and dean: besties

by Melbabewrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crowley and Feelings, Funny, Other, Sassy Crowley, besties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 17:19:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7062166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melbabewrites/pseuds/Melbabewrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam gets dissed by crowley</p>
            </blockquote>





	crowley and dean: besties

Sam summons Crowley to help identifying a demon.   
Crowley gets to the bunker and immediately ignores Sam.  
Crowley wants to hang out with Dean.  
"Dean is my bestie! Sod off moose!"   
The end


End file.
